Whatever Happened to My Story
by xDemonicxNightmarex
Summary: Gippal always hears about Yuna's and Tidus' story. He wants his own, he'll make new rivals, new friends, and find love in an unexpected place. GippalxYuna
1. Chapter I

**Whatever Happened to My Story**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2or any other thing relating to it, if I did Tidus wouldn't be part of it.

**Message from Drak: **I LIVE! Ok, my other story is on hiatus for a while. Mostly because I lost my inspiration to write about Yuna and Cloud, maybe because the pairing has gotten more popular, or because I grew out of it either way it equals the same thing. I got bored.

**Another Message**: Ok, this is YunaxGippal, with severe Tidus bashing. Don't like it, too bad. Done in Gippal POV

Chapter I

Ugh, it's been an entire year since he's been back. Apparently the two are engaged and talking about a family. Tch, typical, whatever. It doesn't matter, right? This is a little crush, it'll fade like the others, like the one I had on Rikku. I'll be grieving over her for a few months then I'll find a stronger, hotter girl and every thought about her will go away completely. It doesn't matter. Now I'm on an airship on my way to Besaid because Rikku wants me to give her proper congratulations, everyone else has. "Congrats Yuna, you finally made your happy ending." Paine told her. "Can you imagine what their babies will look like?" Rikku whispered to Baralai who chuckled and whispered back "They would be very adorable. I can't imagine her with anyone else." I nearly smacked him for that. He knows very well that I like her, more than like. But no, he had to say that. That's alright, I hit him once we got away from everyone else, he quickly apologized, which means "Don't hit me again" I know not a lot of people think Yuna and I are any good together, she does what she's told, I do as I please.

I bet you never thought you'd hear me whining over girl problems huh? Well, I have problems too you know, I had a crap life, and it's still crap. But I'm not going to unload my past on you. It's no one's business. Not even Rikku knows all of it, and she's the greatest friend I've ever had, despite she takes me for granted nowadays. Alright I know that all of this sounds like a bunch of whining but I'm going through a tough time so cut me some slack.

You want to know what happened in the past year huh? Alright, I had to close the machine faction, all of us agreed to it. Nooj and Baralai have disbanded their factions so now all of us are living day to day lives. I moved to Luca, I could never stay in a small town, too slow pace. I work as a mechanic, perfect job for me. That's about it, I haven't really changed. It's been boring but it's been ok I guess.

Baralai stayed in Bevelle and many still think of him as a leader although he tries to convince them otherwise. Poor guy can't have a moment's peace. Hehe, he's now going to university to become a doctor of some sort, typical of him really. He's going out with some girl now, Rydia, I think her name is, apparently she's going to move in with him too.

Nooj never stopped fighting. He joined the Spirian Army and has been moving up a rank every week since then, what can I say? He's a strong talented fighter, with loads of leadership. Leblanc is not pleased with him being in the army, but no matter how much she complains and begs and whines, that won't stop him. Everyone can see that. Oh, those two are married now, I never thought that Leblanc or Nooj would ever marry, no matter how much they loved each other, but they proved me wrong. Can't say I look forward to see if they have kids though, no offence but I don't think either of them are exactly "Parent-like" and Leblanc is still acting like a pouty teen! I pity whatever kids they have. I remember once Leblanc got a cat, barely lasted a month. Rikku thankfully took the cat in and now the cat is fairly healthy. Rikku always had a knack with dealing with animals, mostly due to the large amount of energy she has.

Rikku still lives on the Celsius with her new boyfriend, Locke. He's a decent guy, and is also pent up with energy so those two are perfect for each other. Rikku joins him whenever he goes out searching for treasure; they have found quite a few interesting objects, none that are worth anything though.

Paine lives on the Celsius still oddly enough, would've figured she'd move out and meet someone but Paine hasn't changed at all. She says she still hasn't had her fill for adventure quite yet. Well, whenever she does she'll probably become one of those people who make documentaries and stuff, she does have a way with words like that and she does have her interest in history and all that so I wouldn't be all that surprised.

I already told you about what's going on with Yuna and her gender confused fiancé. Yuna has never appeared to be so happy; at least that's what Rikku has told me. Frankly, it doesn't matter, if she's happy I'm just going to shut up, mutter an angry congrats, and threaten to murder that idiot if he decides to cheat on her or something.

I'm guessing by the shaking of the floor, we're here. I slowly get off, following Rikku who had a firm grip on my wrist onto the sandy shores of Besaid, the sunlight was so damn blinding, but I attempted to look around. I've never actually been to Besaid and I'll admit, I wasn't missing too much, It's mostly sand, trees, and...Are those huts? Ok, sand, trees and huts. I take another glimpse around once I can see a little better. I see a familiar brunette running my way, arms wide open. I open my arms lazily and practically fall over from impact.

"It's been far too long Gippal, where have you been?" She looked up at me, smiling. I have no idea what she's so happy about, she has to deal with that girl she's gonna marry every day. I smile back and tell her a sugar-coated version of how I've been and what I've been up to. It pleases her and she finally lets me go. I catch Tidus walking up, which completely destroyed my smile. More like ran over it with a semi and then put it in a building which gets blown up, then some idiot, probably the one standing before me, drops some kind of bomb onto the rubble of the building.

Tidus attempts to hug me, I push him away. "I'm not comfortable with people I don't know hugging me, it's a trust issue thing." Yuna laughs and smiles.

"Since when have you ever had a trust issue, you're the most outgoing person I know!" She begins to laugh again, Rikku slowly joining in, seeing the flaw in my lie. I roll my eyes and start to walk into the village; I was too hungry to think of anything else.

"Where's the food?" I mutter, my stomach growled in unison. Then I hear that blond moron laughing at me. I turn around and give him my most horrifying glare, which obviously failed, seeing how more laughter followed.

"I said the exact same thing when I got here." Tidus says, then continuing to laugh. Yuna then runs over grabbing my hand.

"The food's this way, when I found out you all were coming, I decided to make a big supper, c'mon!" She dragged me into their house, which was larger than it looked. The food looked good, and from what I've heard it tasted even better. Yuna sat me down and grabbed a plate for me. It was kind of like being in a restaurant, I looked around at everyone. They were all smiling and I began to think that I'm actually going to have a half-decent time here. But then I saw Tidus digging in his food without a fork. Now I know better.

**Another message: **I know it's crap, I'm no good at first person.


	2. Chapter II

**Whatever Happened to My Story**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2or any other thing relating to it, if I did Tidus wouldn't be part of it.

**Message from Drak: **I didn't get flamed! Then again the other chapter wasn't even up for very long, but meh. BTW there is Yevon later on in this chapter and no this is not suppose to be related to Christianity or any other religion, they just created Yevon(ism?) as a "god" so...On with the chapter!

Chapter II

I ended up staying the night at the former Crusaders' lodge. It wasn't too bad, despite the fact it's been practically a motel for 3 years, it still smelled of medicines and blood. Obviously not the best thing to have to deal with, but I guess I can't complain. I would've stayed in the Celsius but after a few hours Brother thought "Hey, let's leave Gippal here by himself!" Yes that means he took Rikku to. I already called for someone to come pick me up later but it may take a few days. Machina can be annoyingly unreliable, the second you really need it, it breaks down. Typical.

Sometime later I gave up on trying to sleep, I was getting too restless so I got up and left the tent. It wasn't too hard to get around the island, there was a long path leading from the village to the beach, which is exactly where I went. Sure, I didn't have very good night-vision but again, not very hard to get around. I sat down on the white sand and lay back, the water acting as a sweet lullaby, which was my cure for insomnia.

The next day I woke up hearing children laughing. I slowly opened my eyes to Yuna, standing above me. How long has she been standing there? I shook the sand from my hair and clothes, getting up slowly. "What are you doing here?" she said laughing.

"I was sleeping, what does it look like?" I yawned and stretched, looking back at the brunette. "Uhh, where's...What's his name?"

Yuna smirked "You mean Tidus?" I nodded, I did mean that crime against nature. "Heh, he's playing with Wakka." She pointed to the ocean and I saw this big burley man(Who I'm guessing is Wakka) playing against Tidus in blitzball. I never really understood that game, let alone liked it. I had better stuff to do then play sports. I rolled my eyes, and then looked over to Yuna.

"I'm going to head back to the village, ok?"

"But I wanted to show you something. Besides I need someone to be around until Tidus stops playing." I have no idea why she would want to be around me, sure we're friends but we were never close friends. Well, whatever I guess. I agreed to go and we left. She grabbed my arm and led me away from the beach.

It was unnaturally quiet for the first while. I mean very unnatural. "So...um, Yuna, you and Tidus are talking about kids?" I tried to break the silence.

"Tidus has, I haven't really. I just want to relax a bit longer. I did spend two years of my life fighting, it's not too much to ask, right?" You have no idea how happy I was to hear that. I couldn't stop smiling despite the awkward silence that followed, which usually brings me down. "Have you met anyone?" She started to poke my arm, with a wry smile. I gave her a small push, she ran right back and pushed me back. We both laughed a little before she started to poke me again, "Well, have you? Is she cute? Sweet? Protective?"

"I haven't met anyone Yuna, I had my eyes set on someone but she's taken." It was safe to say that in the least, there is no way she could pull that I liked her from that. "But yeah, she is very cute, sweet and protective." I looked around. "Why do need to know anyway?"

"You're my friend aren't you? I think it's only fair that I know stuff like this." She stopped looking around, before running off a little ahead, turning on her heel gesturing me to follow, I complied and ran up ahead with her. We eventually came to a stop in front of a large stone temple.

It wasn't like the one Yevon temple in Besaid that one wasn't broken down. This one looked at least five hundred years old. The bricks were dark and worn down, most likely from erosion. There were several passage ways that lead inside, but most of them were blocked by fallen pillars and walls. There was also plants' crawling up the walls. It was abandoned many years ago.

I turned to Yuna, then looking back at the ruins. Yuna grabbed my arm running in, I followed until we found an entrance. "Uh Yuna, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to check this place out but Tidus and Wakka and just about everyone else here says 'it's too dangerous, you don't want to get yourself stuck in another situation you can't get out of.'" She tried her best to mimic Tidus' voice and it was pretty bad, no one could mimic Tidus' voice except a kid going through puberty. "Here's the thing, I don't see what this could cause. No one has been here for years." She wandered past the door and paced back. She smiled and walked in.

"Why do you need someone to come then?" I know she's not tough, but I also know she's not defenceless. There was a nervous smile this time.

"Because I don't like being alone. I've never really been alone before so I don't like it. Will you please come with me?" She had a desperate look in her eyes. Should I say no and disappoint her, or say yeah and possibly get us killed. Most would've said no with this kind of decision but you'd do the same thing if you had a crush, so I said yes. She smiled, ran over and grabbed my sleeve, no matter how much I liked her, I was getting really annoyed at being dragged everywhere.

It wasn't too much different inside. Same darkened walls, plants growing along the walls, the air had a musky, ancient smell to it, but there were no animals to be seen. I ran my fingers along the walls, there was writing of some kind but it was in a different language so I didn't even bother to try and read it. Yuna kept herself preoccupied by looking into random room, on occasion she brought out a coin or something like that. I should probably tell Rikku or Locke about this place. They'd find it interesting. Yuna looked over her shoulder at me. I swear this girl is a mind reader sometimes.

"Gippal, could you keep quiet about this place? Kinda like our own little secret?" She smiled nervously again. It seems like an odd idea but I agreed, she perked up instantly. She started to search around again. When she didn't come back from one though, I began to grow nervous and followed her in. I eventually found her looking at some kind of trinket. She eventually noticed me and jumped up to her feet and showed me a bracelet of some kind. It looked like a snake, wrapping itself around the person's wrist. With emeralds for eyes, it was a very interesting piece of jewellery, but something else caught my eye.

"Uh, Yuna, what's that?" She turned around and went up to the empty window, I walked over to join her.

The sight was unbelievable. There was a fire, not a very big one just a few around what looked like an alter with someone tied up onto it. There were at least eighty people cheering, with seven figure standing by the fires. I looked over to Yuna who was slightly pale, and then I looked back to this sight. A man began to walk up to the alter. He had dark red hair, his eyes had a strange glow to them as well, and he was pale. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans with a chain hanging from his right pant leg and twisted along his leg 'til it reached his boot. I had a feeling that I haven't seen the last of this guy, but in honesty I wasn't scared of him. I looked over to Yuna, she was still watching this bizarre sight, the look of curiosity was burning brighter than usual, but it was also joined with fear. I put my arm around her to remind her I was still there. She looked up at me for a second then looked back down. The man began to speak.

"My brothers and sisters, we are here today to pass judgement of this woman!" He yelled loudly. I didn't like where this was going, and I wanted to leave but I couldn't stop watching. He began to speak again. "She is one of those who have fought Yevon for all these years!" Not another extremist, I grew up being suppressed by them and I was getting very sick of them. He walked closer to the woman, dagger in hand. "Why do you defy Him?" He placed the dagger up to the girl's throat. She stammered but couldn't bring herself to say anything; it was a very sad and terrifying sight. Despite how far away we were, I could tell she was crying. The man was smiling. "Enjoy your final judgement." With those last words, the pulled the blade across the woman's throat, slowly ending her life. I closed my eyes, covering Yuna's the best I could. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw him smiling at me and I could tell he knew we were there from that sadistic smile. He turned on his heel to face the many others. "Dispose of the body." He walked down the steep stairwell, going towards the temple. I grabbed Yuna's arm, pulling her with me. I tried to find the way out but I couldn't find it, I completely forgot the way back. And that is when I came face to face with the man, he was still smiling. "Well, it's good to meet the high summoner. Yuna looked up terrified but tried to hide it behind fury. "Who is this Yuna, another traitorous lapdog? No, he's an al bhed, just another waste of life." I wanted to hit him for that, but with all those men following him and rallying on his side, I fought the urge instead. He took a few steps closer, I stood my ground but Yuna backed up. I don't blame her, I wanted to back down so much. "Hm, you look very...Familiar. Have we met before?" I shook my head still staring him in the eye. I began to hear footsteps coming our way. "Looks like we're out of time, you better run." He grinned and started to leave.

Figuring now was as good as any I grabbed Yuna's arm and ran as fast as I could, leaving the hell, but not the nightmare behind.

**Another message: **Just when you think my stories are getting softer, I introduce a cult that kills people! Woah, I stayed up 'til 1am to finish the chapter. This is what happens with extreme boredom!


	3. Chapter III

**Whatever Happened to My Story**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2or any other thing relating to it, if I did Tidus wouldn't be part of it.

**Message from Drak:** This chap has actually been done for a week, but I didn't have time to post it, sorry peoples.

Chapter III

We didn't really talk when we got back to the village; everyone was down at the beach so it was just us. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, what could I really do? I looked up at Yuna, who was standing beside me, eyes to the ground, she didn't have clue about what to do or what was really going on either. We just stood there in our silence.

Tidus walked up not long afterwards, calling up to us. I looked over at Yuna for what to do, she put on a smile and turned to Tidus. How she could pull that off, I don't know. Tidus ran up, hugging Yuna, I wasn't jealous about it for once, mostly because my mind was set to more important things. "So what's up you two? Didn't see you guys at the beach." Tidus seemed worried and gave me this strange look. I don't understand why he gave me that look, I wouldn't hit on Yuna or anything, and even if I did she would ignore my advances completely.

"Gippal felt sick so I brought him back here so he could get some sleep and I could make him some soup or something." I have to admit that she may not be a good liar but she was still able to convince Tidus.

"He does look a bit pale," He took a few steps closer to me and examined me some more, "Get better soon, ok bud?" Don't ever call me 'bud', I wanted to say that so much but I just did a slow nod then looked back at Yuna who grabbed my arm and slowly brought me into her house and sat me down, then sitting beside me.

"What do we do Yun?" There was a brief silence once more. She took a deep breath and stood up. She was just as horrified as I was. Usually this sort of thing wouldn't bug me, probably wouldn't have bugged her, but it was so unexpected. Both Yuna and I have been on a battle ground multiple times, but a cult, with so many people supporting it, and only the two of us. Going back there to try to stop it would be just like suicide. Yuna walked over to the stove and started to make soup. I know neither of us was hungry but Tidus probably would've noticed if the smell of food wasn't in the air.

"I don't know what to do Gippal, but we have to tell someone, someone who will believe us! The only problem I see is that would anyone really believe that there is a cult around here killing people without anyone noticing?" I nodded, the chances weren't exactly in our favour, Besaid is the most unlikely place for something like this, and everyone knew everyone, the main thing thought is where were these 'sacrifices' coming from if it was none of the town's people? "Gippal... When you leave can I come with you? I need to clear my head a bit but I can't do it here, not with those people here, I don't want any more people to die but..." I nodded, not exactly sure what she was really talking about but I still agreed.

"What about Tidus, he'll be worried about you."

"I'll talk to him. If he wants to come, he can, I just need to get away from here for a bit." She looked up, then down at the soup with this dissatisfied look, walking over to the sink and drained it. "Where would we be going anyway?"

"Luca, you might want to be careful though, you'll get attacked by hordes of fans." I smirked a bit then looked back over at her. She seemed like she was a little happier again. I lay down and patted the spot next to me, waiting for her to come over. She walked over and laid by my side. I was trying to think of a way to get our minds off it, it was obvious she was thinking about the same thing. I looked over at her every now and then, and she did the same thing, not a little long afterwards I felt her hug me. "Uh, Yun?" I looked down and she looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Am I not allowed to?" I shook my head, smiling playfully. She hugged me tightly again and smiled in false defiance. As the memories of the cult faded, we grew more playful and started to wrestle, I have to admit Yuna's pretty good for a girl. We stopped a while later, laughing like crazy. I took in a few breaths and looked at Yuna, who was still laughing and trying to regain her composure, failing multiple times, when she finally did though, it didn't take much for her to lose it again. It was good to see Yuna back to semi-normal. She turned to look at me and started to laugh once more, and I just smiled. It grew calm and we grew quiet. I lay back down, staring at the ceiling, Yuna lying by my side. When Tidus walked in the silence ended, as he smiled and picked Yuna up. Oddly enough, she didn't seem as happy as when we were joking around. She flashed a smile at Tidus and asked him who had one. Tidus smiled.

"Who do you think?" Yuna pointed to Tidus and he nodded then looked over at me. "Hey, you look like you're doing much better! With Yuna's cooking I figured you'd be doing way worse." Yuna looked over offended and pushed his shoulder; I let out a small laugh even though I found her cooking just fine, and sat up. Yuna looked over, jumping out of Tidus' arms.

"Don't laugh at me!" She smiled and lightly punched my arm. I smiled back, standing. "Where are you going?" She looked upset and worried.

"I'm going to look around a little bit, wanna come with?" She nodded, kissing Tidus on the cheek and ran out of the hut. I looked over to Tidus and waved bye before joining Yuna.

We ended up at the temple. It was very small, and very quiet. We were the only ones in there. Yuna turned to me, smiling. "This is where I got my first aeon."She announced it so proudly, and she had every right to be proud, she did defeat Sin, and this was where it all began, for her, her guardians, Tidus, and everyone in Spira, this was where our tomorrow was born. I looked around at the statues, my eyes landed on Braska's statue.

"How well did you know your dad?"

"Not very well, I don't remember too much about him. He left when I was six years old, I just remember when we were at my Mom's funeral, and he said that we need to stay together because we both need each other, and when he left he told me that he's not going to be here to protect me anymore so I have to be strong." She took a deep breath looking back up at the statue. "I also remember when he died. I was so happy! But, then I realized that he's dead, and I was by myself. Then Kahmari came and brought me here." She took another breath and looked away for a bit. I walked over, I have no doubt that bringing up the past would bring back plenty of memories and emotions but when she looked over at me, she looked fine. "What, you thought I was going to cry?" I nodded and she laughed a bit. "I'm not going to cry, I've talked about this to hundreds of people. I'm used it, no matter how sad that sounds. What about your parents? What are they like?"

I never talked about my parents to anyone, not even Baralai, Nooj or Paine. I looked up at the ceiling, a mural of Yevon and Sin painted elegantly. "My mom died shortly after I joined the Crimson Squad, during the attack on Home. Thankfully Cid was with her when she died so she didn't die alone. My dad... Not much to say, got taken by Yevonites when the first Home got destroyed. I'm not sure what happened after that, some say he got tortured, some say executed, I don't know. My brother is still alive, he was helping Nooj out, he never was interested in machina or even acknowledging the fact he's al bhed." I scratched the back of my head, looking down at my feet. I looked up at Yuna, she frowned and walked back around the temple. "Enough bad stuff though, alright Yun?" She nodded and sat on the stairs, I went and joined her, just realizing how late it's become, the moon was visible through one of the stained glass window. Just then the sound of an airship came in to disturb the peace. "I guess that would be our ride." I stood, helping Yuna up.

"I'm going to go pack, see you in a bit." She ran off to her hut. I looked up at the statue of Braska.

"I promise I'll take care of her for you, ok?" I know talking to statues is for crazy people. Well, after the cult I've been doubting my sanity so cut me a break. I walked down the stairs grabbing my bags, and heading down to the beach, shortly joined by Yuna and Tidus. I looked over to Yuna who mouthed a 'thank you'. I nodded and climbed on the airship.

This was either one of my worst or greatest mistake.

**Another message: **The good thing about using a character not much is known about, you can make stuff up about him and no one can accuse you of getting your facts wrong.


End file.
